Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Drawn Together. It first aired on Comedy Central on October 19, 2005 with the episode The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II and ended on March 15, 2006 with The Drawn Together Clip Show. Over the course of the season, it spawned a total of 14 episodes. Season 2 includes the episode Terms of Endearment. An episode originally intended to air in season 1, but was pushed up to this season due to the events of Christopher Reeve dying. Terms of Endearment aired in between the episodes Super Nanny and Captain Girl and technically made season 2 a 15 episode season. In the episode Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree, Drawn Together makes a references to it's letter F grade in Entertainment Weekly with Spanky Ham reading the magazine and blaming himself for being the cause of everything wrong with the show. The episode teaches that Entertainment Weekly should not speak as the entire audience with it's opinions if it's going to make fun of their show. Overview Continuing the events of last season's finale, The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, the season two opener, The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II, involves the housemates successfully surviving the helicopter crash and escaping the TV show, except for Toot who becomes stranded on an island and mistaken for a whale. They all go on to pursue new dreams but all find that they can't do anything outside of their show. Wooldoor becomes so depressed from this, that he kills himself which comes as a wake up call to the rest of the cast. The cast returns to Drawn Together but they must find someone to replace Wooldoor. They find a girl named Strawberry Sweetcake who they grow to love. Wooldoor reveals himself to still be alive when he appears at the house to rejoin the cast and immediately starts hating Strawberry for the Sockbats and Sweetcakes have had a bad history together, wherein the Sweetcakes killed the Sockbats and ate them. Strawberry convinces Wooldoor to forgive her but only turns around and tries to kill him again. Only to be stopped and eaten by Toot, who after eating all of the food and virgins on the island, has been blasted back to the house again by the Melowakan Indian tribe. Once the gang is reunited, they continue the rest of the season together, the same way they did in season 1. In the episode Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, Clara tries to win the affections of her father, who has always had the tendency to neglect her as a child and does so by becoming a stripper with the help of Foxxy and succeeds. Her father loves her for that and tells her he loves her for the first time in her life. In the episode A Tale of Two Cows, Toot has to return to fat camp for a reunion. At fat camp, she used to constantly be bullied and humiliated by a group of girls. She control's Xandir's mind to make him go with her as her boyfriend to prove to them that she is an amazing person. Once Xandit finds out what she did, he is angry at her, but makes the bad mistake of forgiving her, which leads to her having some anatomically impossible sex with him that scars him deeply. In the episode Alzheimer's That Ends Well, Princess Clara gets her Octopussoir surgically removed and replaced with a Vajoana. the Octopussoir then leaves and lives a life of it's own, leaving Clara alone and unsatisfied with her new vagina. In the episode A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, Xandir comes out as gay to his parents with the help of his friends and his parents, accept that he's gay, helping Xandir overcome a major obstacle in his life. Episodes Category:Seasons